


More, More, More[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: written for overwatch kinkweek; day five/ ovipositionSatya used the very tip of her finger to press the hard-light egg in again, watching as it nearly disappeared; swallowed whole. Fareeha uttered a guttural moan. The soft bulge in her flat abdomen, just above where her pubic hair began to grow thick, seemed to shift. There seven eggs in there, all different sizes but the same round shape.





	More, More, More[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More, More, More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557453) by [Deathtouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch). 



> Thank you so much to [Deathtouch](deathtouch.tumblr.com) for permitting me to podfic this fic!

Length: 10:38 [4.94 MB]

Download or Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Mf5PUMET5KzNQKvJQvdsea1afDLvIJ5U)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [Björk - All is Full of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjI2J2SQ528), since I for some reason could not find songs about Oviposition, I went for the next best thing: artsy lesbian roboporn songs!


End file.
